


The Nightmare

by ashestoashesfan2012



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly wakes up one morning to find out that the last five years was all a dream. Or is what she is being told all a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Molly awoke to the sound of her alarm she reach out a hand and turned it off. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was not in here room at home but the room she has at Evan's. Molly got out of bed and went down stairs she found Evan in the kitchen.

"Evan, what I'm I doing here? Where is Mum, Dad and Gene Jr at?" Asked Molly.

Evan looked at Molly like she was crazy.

"Molly your mum is dead and has been for the last five years and your dad is in Canada and who is Gene Jr" said Evan.

"What your lying mum did not die she woke up and I'm not talking that jerk Pete Drake I mean my dad Gene Hunt and Gene jr is my little brother" said Molly.

"Molly I think you just dreamt that your mum was alive and you have been reading your mum's old file on Sam Tyler about Gene Hunt who is not real" said Evan.

"No it was not a dream and I'm going to prove that mum is alive and dad is real' said Molly as she walk out of the room and ran back up to her room.

Back in her room Molly looked through her things but could not find any new picture of her mum or any pictures of her dad, Gene Jr or Sam or the others. She got on her computer and looked everyone up and what she found made her upset. She knew what happen to Sam and her mum already. She saw that Gene was killed in 1953 on Coronation day when he is shot and that his body was found on the same day her mum died. She saw that Annie was beating to death in 1973. Ray died in 1976 by committed suicide. Chris died in 1980 when he was shot down and Shaz was stabbed in 1996 when she tried to stop a carjacking.

After Molly read about how everyone died she did not want to believe it. And thought something more was going on. Maya she found was still alive a DI and now living in London and working at Fenchurch east station the same station that her mum worked before she died. Molly decided to get dress and go to Fenchurch east to get some answers on what was going on.

An hour later Molly walked through the doors of the station. She asked the desk sergeant on call to see if she could talk to DI Maya Roy that it was very important. The desk sergeant called Maya and told her that a Molly Drake wanted to talk to her. Maya came out and met Molly at the desk.

"Hello I'm DI Roy what do you wants to talk to me about" asked Maya.

"Aunt Maya it is me Molly please tell me that my mum dad and everyone is alive and that they are in hiding" said Molly.

"Am sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about" said Maya.

"What you must your friends with my mum Alex my dad Gene and Sam Tyler his wife Annie you're dating Ray Carling and are friends Chris and Shaz "said Molly upset that Maya did not believe her.

"Listen I only met your mum once and that was when she was helping Sam. And I do not know who those other people are that you mention. And I would very much like if you would never mention Sam's name again and I also think you need some help. Sergeant could you please see that Ms Drake is taking home" said Maya as she walked away.

Molly screamed as the sergeant grabbed her and pulled her away from Maya and out of station.

"Noooooooooooo please" screamed Molly as everything around faded

"Molly wake up your having a nightmare" a voice said.

Molly awoke in a cold sweat as she came face to face with her mum. Alex had been awakened by Molly's screams. That she rushed out of bed and ran to Molly's room when she got there she went to Molly's side and told her she was having a nightmare. After Molly woke up and saw that her mum was alive she throws her arms around and hugs her mum and cried. Alex held Molly as she cried known that her nightmare had scared her, Gene came into Molly's after he too was awakened by her screams. He checked on Gene Jr who had woken up crying after Molly's screams scared had him. Gene was able to get him back to sleep after he read to him for a while.

"How is she" asked Gene as he sat on Molly's bed?

"She is calming down" said Alex.

After a few minutes Molly had calmed down enough to tell Alex and Gene about her nightmare

"Oh mum dad it was so bad you were dead all of you were except Aunt Maya. Who did not know you guys and did not want to mention Uncle Sam" said Molly as told them more about her dream and how they died in it.

"Oh Molls it was a very bad dream and that is all it was because me and your dad are alive and so is everyone else" said Alex.

"I know but it felt so real "said Molly.

"Dreams are like that" said Alex as she hugged Molly.

"Your mum is right Molly it was just a dream" said Gene as he to hugged Molly.

Alex and Gene stayed with Molly until she fell asleep then went back to their room. Back in their room they saw it was two-thirty and they had to be up in five hours. A few hours later they go up to sound of their alarm and got ready for the day. They took Molly to school and dropped her off and dropped Gene Jr off at day care. At work both had got a cup of coffee and sat at the table both still looking like they could go back to bed. Sam and the others came in and saw both to them looking tired that asked what was wrong.

"You two look like you did not get much sleep last night's what wrong" asked Sam.

"Molly had a nightmare that we were all dead except for Maya who she went to see but could get her to believe her" said Alex

"Poor Molly what a horrible thing to dream" said Annie.

"Wow how did you guys die in her dream" asked Maya

"Well I die from being shot by Layton Sam and Ray by committed suicide Gene and Chris were shot like me. Annie was beating to death and Shaz was stabbed" said Alex.

"No wonder you are tired" said Sam.

"We will be fine" said Gene as he and Alex go up and went to desk to start work.

That night Alex went past Molly's room she opened the door and saw that Molly was asleep. Alex went in pulled the covers over Molly and kissed her good night and hoped that a nightmare would not come to her that night or any other night again.

The end


End file.
